


He's good with his tongue.

by Pandroshyka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Auruo/Petra, F/M, Fingering, Im so bored ugh, Oral, Oral Sex, Quick oneshot, auruo has to be good with his tongue i mean come on, im wirting this during computer class haha, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandroshyka/pseuds/Pandroshyka





	He's good with his tongue.

"You're going to bite that tongue off someday!" 

Auruo mentally chuckled at the phrase. Petra seemed to constantly repeat it, a warning more of an insult, actually. He dared her to say that now though. 

Petra lay on her back, eyes closed, lips parted, whispering her lover's name like a mantra. Auruo sat between her thighs, lips dancing along her hips, inner thighs, under her bellybutton. Anywhere around were Petra wanted those lips to be. "Auruo..Please.." She whispered breathily. He smirked before pressing a teasingly delicate kiss to her womanhood, feeling how aroused and wet she actually was. 

"Auruo..God, stop teasing!" Petra whimpered desperately, wrapping her thighs around his neck and pulling him close. 

"Fine, fine. Calm down." Auruo winked before her dipped his head down and placed a hard kiss on her clit, smiling as he felt her shiver. 

Auruo tenderly sucked at Petra's sensitive arousal, occasionally giving it a lick, making her moan and jerk her hips a bit. He held her thighs up a bit, pulling her closer before he snuck his tongue into her moist entrance. 

"A-Auruo!" She bit her lip,back arching off the bed as he began thrusting the pink muscle in and out of her. Auruo continued doing this for a few minutes before going back to sucking on her clit while he slipped two fingers inside her, slowly moving them in and out. 

Petra was about to melt from the heat and the pleasure, her mouth hanging open as moans spilled from her pink lips. Auruo's fingers suddenly trusted inside her deeper and curled, hitting a special spot. 

The noise that escaped Petra could only be described as a scream, a loud, pleasure filled scream. He massaged her g-spot, making her quiver and jerk with need. His tongue was pressed to her clit as he sucked, lips moving as if he was passionately kissing her sensitive womanhood. 

After only a few seconds, Petra was a spasming, mewling mess, a powerful orgasm rocking her body. Once it was over, Auruo sat up, licking his lips of the woman's juices. "Damn...I didn't know I could make you feel so good that ya squirt like that." He winked.

Petra just blushed a bit "I guess your tongue still works..."


End file.
